The Time has Come
by daliastorm456
Summary: ZSky. Old friend of Bridge, Syd, and Sky comes back, kind of kicks Z out. Z comes back and they fight. It's really cool. This also my first story so be nice. But constructive criticism is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_Placed after ending pt. 2. Jack is not in this until like 4th or 5th chapter. Yes it does sound like Idol at first but it's not anything likeit once we get into the story. Just tell me what u think!_

Chapter 1

"Rangers, an airship has landed in a cave outside the city. And if I'm correct it's an S.P.D. ship," Kat said.

"We'll check it out right away Kat," said Sky the new red ranger.

"Girls the jeep is damaged because of someone's party last night," said Kat. Everyone looked at Syd, "So Z, you'll have to ride with Sky and Syd with Bridge." They nodded.

"Go Rangers," Crugger said. The Rangers ran down to the garage. Sky handed Z a helmet.

"You ready?" he asked. Z nodded.

"Let's do this," she replied. The group speeded down towards the cave. When they got there a girl their age was sitting by the ship.

"Nicole? No way!" Syd exclaimed. The girl looked up.

"Oh no," Sky said.

"Syd! It's so great to see you!" Nicole said getting up. They hugged each other. Bridge went over also.

"Who's she?" Z asked.

"She's Nicole, used to be S.P.D. until her planet was under attack," Sky explained.

"Her planet?" Z asked, "She isn't human?"

"No, weird but true," Sky said, "After she heard about her planet she took off. We haven't seen her since, until now."

"I'm assuming you guys aren't friends?" Z asked.

"How could you tell?" Sky asked sarcastically.

"Oh lucky guess," said Z. Syd and Nicole came over with Bridge tailing behind.

"Nicole you remember Sky," said Syd.

"Yes, long time no see," Nicole said.

"Right back you," said Sky forcing a smile.  
"And this is Z. She's the yellow ranger," Syd said.

"Hi, I'm Nicole as you probably got already," said Nicole holding out her hand to shake.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Z replied shaking her hand suspiciously.

"There isn't enough room for three people on bike though," Bridge pointed out.

"Oh, I can walk it's no problem," said Nicole.

"No, you're not going to walk back. Z could you wait here for one of the guys to pick you up?" Syd asked.

"Um, sure," Z sighed.

"Hey Z shouldn't have to wait just because your friend decided to show up out of the blue," Sky said.

"Sky come on," Syd said.

"Okay, where are we going Syd? Oh that's right Z and I are going back to S.P.D. headquarters and you three are going to figure something out," said Sky, "Come on Z!" Z looked at him walking away and then looked at the others.

"Go on Z we'll figure something out," Bridge said. Nicole and Syd nodded. Z ran to catch up with Sky.

"That was a little harsh," she said.

"Yeah, well, this whole encounter brings back memories, bad memories. Plus it's not Nicole and Iwere best buds," said Sky sitting on the bike.

"Oh," said Z and got on the bike. They drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Z walked into her room in which she shared with Syd. Nicole and Syd were packing up Z's stuff.

"U, what are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Oh, Z, didn't Crugger tell you? Nicole is gonna room with me for a while," Syd said.

"Oh, um, okay," Z said confused.

"Here's your new room number," Nicole said. Z took it and a box of her stuff.

"Thanks," she said, "Well, bye."

Bye," they chorused. It took Z forever to find her room and when she found it, it asked for a password.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," she said looking at her watch. I was 11:27. Z thought for moment then headed in the direction of Sky's room. When she got there she knocked.

"Who is it?" Sky yelled.

"Z!" she yelled back. She heard stumbling then the door opened.

"Z?" Sky asked, "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I'm homeless!" Z exclaimed.

"What?" Sky asked.

"Nicole kicked me out of my old room and my new room is asking for a password and I have no idea what it is," Z explained.

"Oh," Sky said.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight? Please!" Z asked.

"Sure," Sky responded.

"Thank you so much!" Z said hugging him.

"Yeah, sure," Sky said sleepily. They closed the door.

Z woke up the next morning. Sky wasn't there. _Figures he's probably out running or something. _The door opened. Z jumped.

"Jeez freak me out Sky!" she exclaimed. Sky came in with a tray of food.

"Sorry, um I got some food for you. The cafeteria is packed," he said.

"Thanks," Z said.

"Yeah well I wasn't very nice to you the other day, Sky said.

"It's okay," Z said waving it off. The door opened and Bridge walked in.

"Oh am I in the right room?" He asked.

"Depends on where you're trying to get to," Z said.

"Sky's room," Bridge responded yawning.

"Well you've come to the right place dude," Sky said.

"Why are you in here then?" Bridge asked Z.

"It's a long story," said Z, "Which reminds me I better go talk to Crugger. Bye!"

"Bye," the two guys chorused.

"So what's up with you two?" Bridge asked.

"Nothing I was just doing a favor," Sky said.

"Really would you have done it for Syd or me?" Bridge asked. Sky was silent, "Exactly."

"Dude just get out," he said. Bridge shrugged and walked out. Sky sat down on his bed.

"Maybe I do like," he said.


End file.
